Submitting
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: PWP.All sex, with a Bottom!Sesshomaru. I know hard to believe but it was a request from Dracosdork. Also this is my first Inuyasha fic, so be nice. Miroku asks Sesshomaru to give up control for one night, Sesshomaru finds he likes losing control sometimes


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru....****_DAMN!_**

**A/N: This is written for Dracosdork who requested a Bottom!Sesshomaru fic between him and Miroku. This is a PWP, kind of One-shot, so yeah...Enjoy!**

_FluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLech_

"Please, my lord...let me have just this one time to show you what you do to me. How you make me feel just this once?"

Amber eyes looked into the pleading violet eyes of his mate and saw the hopefulness and love in their beautiful depths. He was always in control, always dominant, he was the ultimate alpha male and would never submit to anyone. Looking into the hopeful face and shy smile of his younger mate, the Taiyoukai found himself considering just that, relinquishing control.

"_Please..._"

The whispered plea made up his mind for him and Sesshomaru leaned forward capturing small soft lips in a gentle kiss.

"As you wish, Miroku."

The monk's face lit up and he threw his arms around broad shoulders in a fierce hug. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

The Inuyoukai smiled and his strong arms wrapped around the lithe frame, pulling the dark-haired man as close to him as possible.

Miroku pulled back and brushed his lips over the hard, slightly chapped lips of his lover. Sesshomaru's tongue ran along the full bottom lip of Miroku's mouth, the demon growled when the small mouth opened and their tongue's danced together.

As the kiss deepened, Sesshomaru ran his clawed hands up Miroku's sides and back then landed on the the generous mounds of his mate's backside. He lifted Miroku slightly off the ground so he wouldn't be bending and pulled them flush together so their erections were rubbing against each other through their clothes. Miroku groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Sesshomaru's neck.

Miroku wasn't aware of when they had moved towards the bed but suddenly he was on his back with his mate atop him, still kissing him passionately. Hands roamed over bodies and frantically removed clothing after the need for skin to skin contact became more urgent.

Miroku flipped them so he was now on top. He pulled away from their frantic kiss and smiled down at Sesshomaru before leaning down and placing small kisses on his neck then chest, moving all the way down to his mates hard length. Miroku settled himself on his knees between the long leg of his dog demon and Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat when his lover's small mouth kissed the tip of his head, then down the shaft, it twitched in anticipation.

Kissing down the length then back up Miroku blew a hot breathe over the sensitive tip and got a mix between a begging whimper and growl from his formidable Taiyoukai. Placing one hand around the base of Sesshomaru's cock, Miroku opened his mouth, relaxed his throat and took as much of his mates length in as he could.

Pale clawed hands twisted the sheets and Sesshomaru arched his hips up, pushing his length farther into the hot little mouth of Miroku.

The monk smiled and hummed around his lover's cock as he bobbed his head up and down, gaining a steady rhythm. Sesshomaru leaned up on his left elbow and tangled his right hand in dark hair, urging his mate on as he growled and moaned in bliss. When Sesshomaru arched his back and grabbed his mates hair harder Miroku stopped and pulled away, knowing that his love was close.

A strangled growl echoed through out the room, "_Miroku..._"

"Patience, please, I want us to come together."

Sesshomaru growled but it was soon replaced with a whimper as Miroku brought his hand up and stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking on the digit like he had Sesshomaru's cock.

Miroku smiled and soon added a second and third finger, coating them with his saliva. A wicked idea popped into his head and Miroku's violet eyes glittered as his other hand slowly wound it's way down his abdomen to wrap around his own rock hard length. He moaned around his fingers as he pumped himself in front of Sesshomaru.

"Enough, I need release now so I suggest you get to work or I shall resume control."

Miroku's hand gave one last pump then pulled away from his weeping length and pulling his fingers from his mouth he smirked at his impatient lover. Miroku placed his fingers just over the virginal entrance of his mate and slowly pushed one in and up to the knuckle.

Sesshomaru drew in a sharp breathe at the intrusion.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Miroku smiled and slowly pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding a second digit. Sesshomaru moaned and whimpered at the pleasure coursing through him as the monk hit a spot in him that made his whole body tingle in pleasure. Miroku scissored his fingers and smiled as his mate's whimpers escalated, before long he added a third finger and was steadily pumping in and out of his mate.

Sesshomaru gasped out something but Miroku was too far gone in watching the Taiyoukai's expressions to notice what it was. Suddenly, Sesshomaru leaned up and captured Miroku's lips with his own.

"No more teasing, I need you now."

Miroku smiled and kissed his demon again before pulling his fingers out and grabbing his length he lined himself up with his mate's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath and fell back onto the bed as his monk entered him. This was new and different and...good, feeling his mate deep inside of him.

"Still okay?"

A nod was all the response Miroku got from the Inuyoukai beneath him. He stayed still for a while before Sesshomaru rolled his hips and whimpered in need. Taking the hint, Miroku pulled out before slowly moving back inside his mate's tight heat. Miroku moved steadily in and out, whimpers and moans escaping the arched throat of Sesshomaru.

Strong legs wrapped around his waist and a hand wound itself back into his hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss, "Harder, faster."

Shocked, but more than willing to comply, Miroku started to thrust harder into his love. Hitting his prostate with every harsh stroke if the mewls of '_there_' and '_yes...yes, more_' were anything to go by.

Closely reaching his end Miroku grabbed his mate's neglected shaft and started to pump in time to his thrusts. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru came with a howl, his seed spilling over his taut stomach and his ass clenching around Miroku's cock, causing the monk's own orgasm to burst through him and spill into his mate.

After the he was completely milked by his mate, Miroku's body slumped boneless onto Sesshomaru, both breathing harshly. When he had his breathing under control Miroku leaned up on his elbows and looked down into the face of his demon lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, lips parted, and hair spread out over the pillow. Still inside his mate, Miroku placed a kiss to his lover's sweaty brow and asked, "Good?"

"Mhm."

Miroku laughed and pulled out of his lover, a gasp escaping Sesshomaru's lips. Miroku snuggled into Sesshomaru's side and ran his hand over a pale chest, wondering what his mate was thinking.

"Mate..."

Miroku lifted his head from Sesshomaru's chest and smiled shyly down at him, "Yes?"

"This Sesshomaru has found submitting to you would not be so bad. You may take control of our love-making more often."

Miroku blushed and snuggled back into the arms of his Inuyoukai.

"Hai, my Lord."

_FluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLechFluffyLech_

**Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**

**P.S. Happy Birthday, Dracosdork! This is your present, lol.**


End file.
